Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) printing device.
Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of technology, different methods for constructing physical three-dimensional (3D) models by using an additive manufacturing technology are provided. Generally, the additive manufacturing technology is to convert design data of the 3D model constructed by software such as computer aided design (CAD), etc. into a plurality of consecutively stacked thin (quasi-2D) cross-sectional layers. Meanwhile, a plurality of technical methods for forming the thing cross-sectional layers are gradually developed. For example, a printing unit of the 3D printing device can move above a printing platform along an XY-plane according to special coordinates XYZ constructed according to the design data of the 3D model, such that a constructing material can form a correct shape of the cross-sectional layer. Then, the printing unit is driven to move layer-by-layer along a Z-axis, and the cross-sectional layers can be consecutively stacked to form a 3D object after curing layer-by-layer.
However, when a second object is to be printed on a first object, how to effectively place the first object in the 3D printing area to avoid misalignment such as skew or offset occurred during the 3D printing process has to be considered by related practitioners.